V5.6
New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added for April Fools: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added: The Thinking Manatee profileicon.png|The Thinking Manatee Golden Spatula profileicon.png|Golden Spatula The following Ward Skins have been added: Urf Triumphant Ward.png|Urf Triumphant ward PvP.net ;Post-Beta Updates * Lobby members will now see Player Tooltips when hovering over Suggested Players * New champion select music has been added for Summoner's Rift queues! * Adjusted terrain detail in a number of locations. * "Beta" has been removed from the Summoner's Rift map name in various queue/lobby locations. * The animated victory/defeat screens have been deactivated while performance issue is resolved. ;Grades (Assets released in this patch, but arent fully implemented on live servers except BR server) : Each game you will be graded based on your performance versus all other players in your region that played based on the champion-position combination (i.e. supports will only be compared to other supports). * The current grading system is D''', '''C, B''', '''A and S''', with '''S being the best, with a - and + in each (e.g. '''B+' or A-''). * These grades are not persistent - it is possible to score A+ in one game and D''' in a subsequent game. ;Champion Mastery (Assets released in this patch, but arent fully implemented on live servers except BR server) Champion Mastery Level 0 Square.png|No rank Champion Mastery Level 1 Square.png|Level 1 Champion Mastery Level 2 Square.png|Level 2 Champion Mastery Level 3 Square.png|Level 3 Champion Mastery Level 4 Square.png|Level 4 Champion Mastery Level 5 Square.png|Level 5 Champion Mastery Level 6 Square.png|Level 6 Champion Mastery Level 7 Square.png|Level 7 Champion Mastery Level 1 Flair.png|Tier 1 Champion Mastery Level 2 Flair.png|Tier 2 Champion Mastery Level 3 Flair.png|Tier 3 Champion Mastery Level 4 Flair.png|Tier 4 Champion Mastery Level 5 Flair.png|Tier 5 Champion Mastery Level 6 Flair.png|Tier 6 (unused) Champion Mastery Level 7 Flair.png|Tier 7 (unused) * Your mastery of each champion is displayed beneath each champion portrait on your profile. * Each game you finish of League of Legends will earn you mastery points on your played champion - earn enough points and your tier improves. Higher grades are worth more points, but the amount of mastery points is also based on team performance and party size (premade bonus). * You require Summoner level 5 to start earning points. * Rewards (per champion): ** 1 - Nothing ** 2 - Nothing ** 3 - Nothing ** 4 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** 5 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Customized In-Game Kill Announcements and Profile Banner. ** There are assets for a tier 6 and tier 7, but they are not yet implemented. * The in-game emote causes the champion to produce a mastery badge. Unlike other emotes it doesn't seem to interrupt anything. Default key binding: Ctrl + 6. League of Legends V5.6 Ultra Rapid Fire ;Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing A number of stats have been buffed significantly, and standard caps for some bonuses have been raised, including: * Abilities: Mana and Energy costs are removed; , Fury and Flow generation doubled from all sources; and Health costs are reduced by 50%. * Cooldown reduction: Automatically set at 80% for abilities, activated items, and summoner spells. ** Abilities with static cooldowns, such as , , and the global cooldown on abilities, will not benefit from the 80% cooldown reduction bonus. *** The only exception to this are the revive passives of , and , which are set to a 60 seconds cooldown. * Attack speed: Bonus attack speed is doubled ( for melee champions). * Movement speed: +60 for all champions * : +25% for all champions * Critical strike damage : +25% for all champions. * Gold income: 5 gain for all champions * Also: ** This unit does tons of damage. ** No poros were harmed in the making of this game mode. ;It's Over 9000! * All health pools and damage dealt are multiplied by 1000. In the HUD this will be shortened to K form. ;Removed Level Cap Champions will continue to level-up beyond level 18. * Level cap is now 30. * The amount of experience required to level up continues to increase at the same rate. * A champion's base stats will continue to increase at the same rate, but no other scaling is affected. * No additional skill points are awarded. ** The exception of this is , who is able to take advantage of this and add skill points to giving it five skill points. ;Heal Embargo In order to overcome the lustful thirst of blood greedy players, healing is tuned down from the beginning, but scales up to be nullified as the game progresses. * All direct healing effects are 50% less effective at the beginning of the game, increasing by 1% every 30 second, up to 100% effective at 25 minutes. ;Shield Overload In order to make more just at the eye of our Lord , shields are tuned down to compensate the now spammable spell to which they belong. * Non-ultimate shield scaling ratios reduced by 50% (Except and . Because we can). This affects the following. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Undocumented exceptions ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * A new model of Urf has appeared in the game files, along with several animations. It's worth noting that it's listed as a "particle Effect". ; * Charge rate reduced to 30 seconds from 75 seconds. * Cooldown between charges reduced to 10 seconds from 15 seconds. Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 9 * - Classic, Silver, Viridian, Unmasked, Battleborn and Judgement. * - Classic, Traditional, Acolyte, Dragon Fist and Muay Thai. * - Classic, Myrmidon, Ruthless, Perseus and Full Metal. * - Classic, Rumble in the Jungle and Bilgerat. * - Classic, Human, Tribal, Uncle, Triumphant, Professor, Zombie, Dark Crystal and Pirate. ; * ** Each enemy hit fills Blood Well by 20% ; * ** Fixed a bug where Despair would not toggle off when '''Amumu ran out of mana. ; * ** Passive AoE's magic damage changed to from 35 at all ranks. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Cosmic Binding can no longer tether to unusual units such as , , , and Wards. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Clicking on a Magical Journey's portal is now more forgiving. ** Allies that go on a Magical Journey will grant Bard an assist on their kills for a short time afterwards. ** Clones (such as those created by , , and ) can now be commanded to take a Magical Journey. * ** Neutral Monsters will no longer have their health reset while under stasis. ; * and now stack additively. Factoring this change, now grants ~12% less ability power late game. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Projectile's speed increased to 1600 from 1450. * ** Elise can now right click while in the air to descend on a target in addition to pressing E again * / ** Spider Form's bonus movement speed increased to 25 from 10. ** Total movement speed increased to 355 from 345. ; * ** Re-stealth time reduced to seconds from 6 at all ranks. * ** Dark Frenzy's cooldown reduced by 1 second per each spell Evelynn hits on an enemy champion, from granting movement speed for 3 seconds on-spell hit. ; * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 510 from 560. ** Health growth increased to 83 from 80. ** Base health regen per 5 seconds reduced to from . ; * General. ** Autoattack frame improved. ; * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where triggering with Final Spark didn't add AP ratio to the detonation. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;;; * ** Now resets Quinn's autoattack timer upon landing. ** Fixed a bug where was occasionally not applied by Vault. ** Fixed an issue where Vault could sometimes move Quinn out of her attack range when casted on close-range targets. ** Vaulting off of an enemy to pass through terrain is now easier. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** On-hit effect's base damage reduced to % of target's max. health)}} from % of target's max. health)}}. * ** Slow percentage reduced to 30% from 90%. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now deals bonus damage equal to % of target's max. health)}} (Max. 300 bonus damage against minions and monsters). ; * ** Damage to monsters reduced to 80% from 90%. * ** Bonus damage dealt by the projectile unit reduced to 30% from 50%. *** Total damage dealt to secondary targets reduced to from . ; * General ** New ability icons. * Easter Egg ** Using while being affected by or will grant Twisted Fate the cosmetic debuff "'''Destiny, Interrupted:' Betting blind. Literally". ; * ** Damage per second changed to from . ; * ** Bonus mana regen increased to + % per 1% of mana missing from +1%. * ** Range increased to 950 from 900. * ** Will now enemies who attempt to dash through the wall. ''This did not make it last patch due to a bug. ; * ** Vel'Koz can now cancel his ultimate by taking . ; * ** Empowered basic attack now uses Yorick's critical strike animation. ** The empowered autoattack gains 50 bonus attack range (Total range 175). ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 77 from 71. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Mana cost changed to 35 from 50 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . Items ; * Mana regen increased to 100% from 50%. * Unique Passive now restores 30% of maximum mana on kill/assist from 15%. ; * Combined cost reduced to from . ; * Removed from the Crystal Scar and the Twisted Treeline. ; * Combined cost increased to from . * Total cost reduced to from . * Recipe changed to + + . ; * Fixed a bug where the user wouldn't get the active movement speed running towards turrets and capture points. Summoner's Rift ;Base Gate * You can now summon pets, structures, and minions in your team's Base Gates (i.e. , , ). ;Jungle Experience * Experience earned increases by %. ; * ** Vision radius reduced to 525 from 1350. Media de:V5.6 es:V5.6 pl:V5.6 Category:Patch notes